


Desire

by SpicyBiscuit



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: "And one dude when I was bored", Bisexual Fred Kleiser, Cheating, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Time Loop, i wrote this out of boredom, post sex regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyBiscuit/pseuds/SpicyBiscuit
Summary: Phil Connor's had sex with pretty much every woman in Punxutauny, but one day he got bored and decided to try it with a guy. Phil manages to charm Fred into sleeping with him, but what does it matter if the day just resets afterwards?Or:Fred is seduced into a one night stand with the person he admires,.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at writing smutty things, so it may not be that good. But here you go anyway

Phil always noticed the admiring look in Fred's eyes when he saw him. It mimicked the look that most girls gave him, especially the ones he flirted with. He thought it was strange; Fred wanted to marry his girlfriend, but the look he gave him screamed desire.

This could be interesting.

So, one day when Phill catches him alone that evening, he invites him round to his room. He uses his charm, flirting with the small man until he breathlessly agrees to go with him. Once inside, Phil locks the door and pins him back against the wall, making sure to pause to make sure Fred is actually willing to go down with it.

Fred momentarily hesitates, conflict evident on his face, but that melts away when Phil slowly presses himself against him. A soft gasp escapes his lips and Phil kisses him, using one hand to press their faces together and the other to throw his beanie off, before resting it on his hip. Immediately, Fred's mind goes blank. This was something from his dreams coming true. Was it real? Who cares, it feels real enough. Heat runs up his neck to his cheeks and ears, though it's hard to tell what's red from the blush and what's red from the bitter cold of the outside.

Electricity seems to shoot through his body when Phil breaks the kiss, and sucks on the area under his jaw, earning a small whine from the shorter man. Oh god. His admiration for this stupidly attractive weatherman is tainting his morals. He shouldn't do this but...

He'd be lying if he said this wasn't what he wanted.

Small bites trace down towards the bottom of his neck, and Fred's brain stops functioning long enough for him to not worry about the potential hickeys that Debbie would find. He whimpers, shivering in pleasure. Fuck. Phil is so different from Debbie. Why is being dominated by a man so arousing to him? The nips suddenly turn into a bite at the crook of his neck, somewhere between soft and hard. He smirks hearing a moan, and continues to go at the same spot. Debbie won't see it, so he can do whatever he wants. It'll all reset and no one will ever know it happned.

Phil then leads him to the bed, shoving him down and straddling his hips, throwing off the coat and the ironic Phil the groundhog shirt underneath. He runs his hands down his chest, connecting this lips once more in a desperate kiss, before throwing off his own coat and momentarily pulling away to throw his shirt off.

The redness in the other's face only grows. Tracing the skin above the waistband of his marching band pants, Phil leans down to kiss him again. Fred eagerly returns the kiss, all morals thrown out the window as his arousal takes over his body. He wraps his arms around Phil's neck, feeling his hair.

The weather man slides his hand into Fred's underwear touching him, causing him to jolt with a groan. Phil chuckles, "You're enjoying this arent you? Have you dreamed of this before?"

His face somehow flushes darker, confirming Phil's teasing. "So you _have_ imagined it? Interesting"

With another brush of his hand, Fred moans again arching his head back. "F-fuck...Phil" He whispers ashamed of himself and the sexual excitement coursing through his veins. Phil smirks. The man underneath him has a thin layer of sweat covering his red face, causing his glasses to sit crooked on his nose and his fringe to stick to his forehead. He's a mess already.

Phil removes his hand and takes their shoes off, before yanking the last few layers off them both. They stare at eachother naked for a few silent moments, before Phil moves to position himself. Fred doesn't say anything, silently consenting.

The next moments contain heavy panting, loud whimpers, whines and moans from Fred, and the old bed creaking roughly with every movement. Their lips roughly press together, Fred's legs wrapped around Phil's body as he starts to cry. Phil had never really seen someone cry during sex, but he can tell it isn't a bad thing from the way he clings onto him for dear life and breathlessly moans his name in his ear.

They lay beside each other when they finish, panting in silence. Coming down from his high, Fred is hit with the realisation of what he did. _I cheated on Debbie. I cheated on Debbie! _He feels stupid for letting his desires get the best if him, guilt building up inside as he glances at Phil. There goes his chance of proposing.

Phil looks at him, "Stay here for the night. I'll help make sure she doesn't find out"

The other man frowns uncertain, "How?"

"Trust me, Fred. Debbie will never know"

Something about his words make Fred calm slightly, feeling like everything will be ok. He nods gently, taking his glasses off and putting them on the side. Phil throws the covers over them both and Fred shuts his eyes going to sleep, ignoring the guilt eating away at him. Maybe it will just all seem like an dream in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Fred's obsession over Phil is honestly really adorable. All the small things he does in the boot, like doing finger guns and waving excitedly at him is just too pure. 
> 
> Guess I ruined that pure thing


End file.
